Boxer the Echidna-bat
Backstory Born 3 years after his sister, but still the first born son, Boxer was designated to be the next Guardian of the Master Emerald. An occupation he has no interest in. Like Knuckles he is connected to the Chaos Force, but unlike his father he's a passive boy; until he blows his top. He would like to avoid conflict of any kind, but when he's pushed too far, he'll black-out and go on a rampage. Unable to fly yet, he has a powerful jump and cool gliding ability to make up for it. His sister sometimes teases him, if only out of jealousy for not being appointed guardian, so he tries to ignore her. His father Knuckles senses great potential in him, but his timid nature keeps him from realizing it; hopefully it comes to fruition soon. Personality Boxer is usually a polite, soft-spoken boy whose timid nature often gets the best of him; that said, he is not incapable of growing a backbone. In tense situations, his anger usually gives him the thick skin he needs to get through. He is also considerate of others, putting their wants and needs before his. Relationships Jewel His annoying older sister who spends her time teasing him when there's nothing better to do. Though he still loves her, that doesn't change the fact that she's a pain in the neck. Cabara His best friend and gaming buddy he likes to hang out with him; while he initially tried to discourage him from hooking up with his sister, Cabara's insistence convinced him otherwise; while he's hoping to avoid an "i told you so" he knows it's not gonna end well. Sarah A friend of Cabara's whom he takes liking to due to her gaming skills; he sees her as a worthy and respectable adversary. Powers and Abilities Super Strength Boxer has inherited his parents' strength, strength so great it even challenged godlike beings such as Chaos. Without the ability to fly like the rest of his family, he uses his immense strength to leap great distances. With the Hammer Punch, Boxer hits the ground with a quake-causing punch. Drill Claw lets Boxer descend from midair fists first in a drill-like fashion, attacking anything/anyone on the way down. Chaos Energy Manipulation Boxer, like his sister, inherited his father's ability to manipulate chaos energy, the unstable yet most powerful form of energy in existence. A byproduct of the Chaos Force. With this energy at his command, he can use various techniques derived from controlling this energy properly, such as firing off lightning-like arrows that stun foes, teleportation, and erecting barriers. His Chaos Energy Level, like his sister's, is at 3. Chaos Control is the source of many chaos powers, he can use it for teleportation, space-time manipulation, etc. Chaos Shield is a shield made of chaos energy. Through the manipulation of chaos energy, Boxer fires a series of lightning-like projectiles at the target called Thunder Arrows. He can damage foes with it, but usually uses this to stun them instead. Boxer's chaos energy increases the angrier he gets, this Chaos Rage allows his power to rise and rise to the point where he becomes Chaos Boxer. False Treasure Bombs are fake gemstones Boxer makes out of chaos energy, they detonate after making contact with the enemy or after a set period of time. His Maximum Heat Attack lets Boxer unleashes it in a high-speed flurry of attacks after gathering enough power in his body. Attacking multiple targets in a flash, similar to the Light Speed Attack. With the Black Wave attack, Boxer attacks the target with black ripples, and as an added bonus that target is confused. Enhanced Hearing He has a strong sense of hearing, allowing him to pick faint sounds from miles away. Retractable Knuckle-claws Boxer can retract the claws protruding from his knuckles which he can use to cling onto and climb along walls and ceilings. Combat Proficiency With training from his dad, he has become a very capable fighter, even if he doesn't do a lot of fighting though; he's a brawler-type combatant, but with a head for strategy. He can analyze his opponents and look for flaws to exploit; but when he snaps, his violent burst of rage will increases his powers drastically over time, he can gain the advantage over his opponents. Trivia (fun facts about the character) Gallery Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Hybrids